Pegasus Seiya: Emperor Hades
Pegasus Seiya: Emperor Hades is a parody of Captain America: Winter Solder Plot Two years after the Battle of New York (The Avengers (paulodejesus18 version)), Pegasus Seiya works in Washington D.C. for the intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. under Director Chris Redfield, while adjusting to contemporary society. Seiya and Agent Pinky are sent with S.H.I.E.L.D.'scounter-terrorism S.T.R.I.K.E. team, led by Emperor Posseidon, to free hostages aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel from Cancer Deathmask and his mercenaries. Mid-mission, Seiya discovers Pinky has another agenda: to extract data from the ship's computers for Redfied. Seiya returns to the Sanctury, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters, to confront Chris and is briefed about Project Insight: three Helicarrierslinked to spy satellites, designed to preemptively eliminate threats. Unable to decrypt the data recovered by Agent Pinky, Redfield becomes suspicious about Insight and asks senior S.H.I.E.L.D. official Albert Wesker to delay the project. On his way to rendezvous with Jill Valentine, Chris is ambushed by assailants led by a mysterious assassin called the Emperor Hades. Redfield escapes to Seiya' apartment, and warns the pegasus that S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised. After handing Seiya a flash drive containing data from the ship, Chris is gunned down by Hades. Redfield dies in surgery, and Jill recovers the body. The next day, Wesker summons Seiya to the Sanctuary. When Seiya withholds Chris's information, Wesker brands him a traitor. Hunted by S.T.R.I.K.E., Seiya meets with Agent Pinky. Using data in the flash drive they discover a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey, where they activate a supercomputer containing the preserved consciousness of Pisces Aphrodite. Aphrodite reveals that ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after World War II, Hydra has secretly operated within its ranks, sowing global chaos with the goal that humanity would willingly surrender its freedom in exchange for security. The pair narrowly escape death when a S.H.I.E.L.D. missile destroys the bunker, and realize that Wesker is Hydra's leader within S.H.I.E.L.D. Seiya and Pinky enlist the help of former USAF pararescueman Cygnus Hyoga, whom Seiya befriended, and acquire his powered "Cygnus Cloth". Deducing that S.H.I.E.L.D. Major Monogram is a Hydra mole, they force him to divulge that Aphrodite developed a data-mining algorithm that can identify individuals who might become future threats to Hydra's plans. The Insight Helicarriers will sweep the globe, using satellite-guided guns to eliminate these individuals. Seiya, Pinky, and Hyoga are ambushed by Hades, who kills Monogram. During the fight, Seiya recognizes the Emperor as Andromeda Shun, his friend who was captured and experimented upon during WWII. Jill manages to extract the trio to a safehouse where Redfield, who had faked his death, is waiting with plans to sabotage the Helicarriers by replacing their controller chips. After the World Security Council members arrive for the Helicarriers' launch, Pegasus broadcasts Hydra's plot to everyone at the Sanctuary. Pinky, disguised as one of the Council members, disarms Wesker. Chris arrives and forces Wesker to unlock S.H.I.E.L.D's database so that Agent Pinky can leak classified information, exposing Hydra to the public. Following a struggle, Redfield kill Wesker. Meanwhile, Pegasus and Cygnus storm two Helicarriers and replace the controller chips, but Hades defeat hyoga and fights Seiya on the third. Pegasus fends him off and replaces the final chip, allowing Jill to take control and have the vessels destroy each other. Seiya refuses to fight Hades in an attempt to reach his friend, but as the ship collides with the Sanctuary, Seiya is thrown out into the Potomac River. Hades rescues the unconscious Pegasus before disappearing into the woods. With S.H.I.E.L.D. in disarray, Agent Pinky appears before a Senate subcommittee and Chris, under the cover of his apparent death, heads to Eastern Europe in pursuit of Hydra's remaining cells. Seiya and Hyoga decide to find Emperor Hades, while Posseidor, who was a double agent for Hydra, is hospitalized following the Sanctuary's destruction. In a mid-credits scene, Polaris Hilda, at a Hydra lab, proclaims that the "age of miracles" has begun as scientists examine an energy-filled scepter (Meowth's scepter) and two fillies: a pegasus with super wing power and a unicorn with a powerful magic. In a post-credits scene, the Emperor Hades visits a Shun memorial at the Smithsonian Institution. Characters * Pegasus Seiya - Captain America * Agent Pinky - Black Widow * Emperor Hades - Winter Solder * Cygnus Hyoga - Falcon * Jill Valentine - Maria Hill * Emperor Posseidon - Crossbones * Saori Kido - Sharon Carter * Albert Wesker - Alexander Pierce * Chris Redfield - Nick Fury * Polaris Hilda - Baron von Strucker Galery Jpg.jpg Os-cavaleiros-do-zodiaco-a-lenda-do-santuario-imagem-promocional-hyoga-e-seiya.jpg Saint-seiya-legend-of-sanctuary-02.jpg 1 saint seiya seiya by mikebriceno-d3he2vm.png Maxresdefault (7).jpg Seiya 003.jpg Pinky and Perry.png Hydra agents.jpg Shield agents.jpg Agent pinky.png Defeat.png The stronger is who lose..png Hqdefault (4).jpg 64518400px.jpg Hqdefault (5).jpg Download (10)-0.jpg 8ead111301923f6d504c32e3fcaaa71c.jpg Wesker.jpg Category:Captain America Spoofs Category:Paulodejesus18 Category:Marvel spoofs